User talk:Cafinator/Archive1
Random person here, are you talking about the whole SmashWiki thing? I just read your talk page and Blue NinjaKoopa I read about yours a while ago Smorekingxg456 01:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well i got to go, fun talking to you. Bye!(Simple enough?) Smorekingxg456 02:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) MarioGalaxy Hi guys, this is MarioGalaxy. I heard about you two getting banned (Cafinator, you and Zmario were banned a few minutes ago, before Charitwo unbanned you). RJM has been banning several people, including you guys, as well as members of the CP (Blue Ninjakoopa, you probably know who I'm talking about, GalaxiaD and Kperfekt722. Shade and I are keeping an eye on him. Oh, Blue Ninjakoopa, you and I talked on your talk page before it was protected. Unfortunately, I have yet to become a Sysop. So, yeah, I'll try to see when we can brawl, but that's away from the point. Shade and I don't agree with RJM's actions (he's the Adam Copeland of SmashWiki, if you don't know what I mean search for him on Wikipedia). I'll see if I can get Amycats2 to help as well. By the way, Blue Ninjakoopa, about Clarinet Hawk; I believe an admin by the name of Dtm142 was talking to Randall about his actions. Clarinet Hawk, well, just look here. I will talk to you guys later. I, like you, am against RJM's actions. MarioGalaxy 02:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) You guys probably can't reply to me on my SmashWiki talk page, so you can reply to me at the Mario Wiki, Zeldapedia, Wikitroid (I'm on here more often than on the other two), this Wiki, the Nintendo Wiki, and The Wii Wiki. MarioGalaxy 02:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well, you can, in a way, consider me a friend. Oh, and I didn't name the Wii Wiki. That's just what I saw when I went on it. MarioGalaxy 02:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) So, yeah, see you around... MarioGalaxy 02:23, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Friend or foe Are you with me or against me? I don't wanna deal with another randall in this community. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) You like playing with my mind. You might just be another account for randall... :--Blue Ninjakoopa 05:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Brawl Are you taking friend requests here?Smorekingxg456 16:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) DO YOU EVEN HAVE WI-FI IN THE FIRST PLACE?Smorekingxg456 16:50, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Is InflatableYogurt your Youtube account?Smorekingxg456 16:55, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Fine, Meh.Smorekingxg456 17:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry If I interfere, I'll end up banned as well. Hmmm... as much as I don't want to, I'll talk to him. --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:12, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Done Hey, Cafinator. I got the request and did the job like you asked. I'm sorry that none of the admins get your sense of humor. C. Hawk is acting strange lately, when Fyre defended you, C. Hawk sided with Randall and furtherly messed up your ban. I think Fyre might be the one who unbans you. We can talk here until then. --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) C. Hawk He really is becoming the public enemy. I think the power is getting to his head. Why don't you try making a poll here? I don't mind. It has to be Kirby based, though. I also wanna say, thank you for being my friend all of this time. :) I'll unlock the page for you. Don't mess anything up. --Blue Ninjakoopa 04:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC)